Leader
Description Every good team needs a strong Leader. The Leader gives passive buffs to allies in an area, promoting tactical positioning and effective teamwork. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Charisma Class Frame Move As One. Once per combat, use this ability to give all allies and yourself one extra move action on their next turn. Wears Balanced OR Powered Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Flag of Speed (2PP) ** A totem that allows allies to blitz around the battlefield. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Melee ** Target: One hex ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: As long as allies start their turn within 5 range of the flag, they gain +4 speed. The flag has 1HP and it's defensive stats are 10. * Flag of Strength (3PP) ** A totem that fills those around it with enhanced strength ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Melee ** Target: One hex ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: As long as allies remain within 3 range of the flag, they have advantage. The flag has 1HP and it's defensive stats are 10. * Shout of Strides (1PP) ** You call to your allies a prerehearsed battle plan, allowing them to reposition. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: ** Range: 10 ** Target: All Allies ** Effect: All Allies move up to 3 spaces. This movement provokes opportunity attacks. * Stick Together (2PP) ** Sticking together as a group boosts the morale! ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Reaction ** Range: 3 ** Target: One Ally ** Effect: When an ally hits an enemy, once per round, they may add your CHA to the damage. Tier 2 * Flag of Fortitude (4PP) ** A totem that grants a veil of protection ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Melee ** Target: One hex ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: As long as allies remain within 3 range of the flag, attacks made against them have disadvantage. The flag has 1HP and it's defensive stats are 10. * War Horn (2PP) ** You blow through a glorious horn, inspiring those around you. ** Frequency: ** Action Type: ** Requirements: ** Range: 2 ** Target: All Allies ** Effect: The first time an ally makes an attack while standing in the aura, they do so with advantage. If you move, the aura will remain centerred on the caster. The aura lasts until the end of your next turn. This move cannot stack with itself. * Pep Talk (3PP) ** You call upon a wounded ally, and give them a second wind. They take that newfound courage, and charge into the fray! ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: 5 ** Target: Battered Ally ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: +4 speed for their next turn and advantage on their next attack * Flag of Life (4PP) ** A totem with restorative properties. It cures the wounds of those nearby. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Melee ** Target: One hex ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: Heal 1d6 to all within 3 range of the flag at the start of your turn. The flag has 1HP and it's defensive stats are 10. Tier 3 * Last Man Standing (1PP) ** True heroes rise above when all else has fallen around them. ** Frequency: Passive ** Target: Self ** Effect: If 2 or more allies are bleeding out, gain advantage on all attacks * Form Up (2PP) ** You call your allies back to you, linking up for the fight. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Range: 5 ** Target: Ally ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: All allies effected can choose to move up to their speed towards you. This movement does not provoke opprotunity attacks. * Watch My Back (3PP) ** There's nothing more potent then working together. Three heads are always better than one. ** Frequency: Passive ** Target: Self and all adjacent allies ** Effect: If 2 or more allies are adjacent to you, attacks made against you have disadvantage * Rally Cry (3PP) ** You rally your allies together, giving them a beacon of hope. Together, you charge in and face the foe in a united attack! ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Range: 10 ** Target: All Ally and Self ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: They gain advantage on all attacks, +4 speed, and add your Cha to their damage for their next turn.